Windrunner Wiki
Welcome to the Windrunner Wiki This will eventually be an English wiki for the LINE version of the game Wind Runner. Not to be confused with the Kakao talk (KKT) version of Wind Runner or the Facebook version of Wind Runner. Events *See Past Events *Calculate your time from GMT +9 Current Events: Character Card Sale (6/18/2014 - 6/?/2014 ?:?) *There isn't any notice, however Character cards are currently on sale. Thanks to Mapanglaw27 for noticing. Past Events: *'A-Rank Riding Pet Update (6/06/2014)' **New Riding Pets Released. Use Hyppogryph and Nine-Tailed Fox to run longer distances. **Nine-Tailed Fox: ***Triple Jump + Barrier ***After Evolving: Barrier upgrades to Resurge + Get a random item every 20sec **Hyppogryph ***Glide + Barrier ***After Evolving: Barrier upgrades to Resurge + Get a random item every 20sec *'30% evolution sale on select pets until 06/08 11:00 PM' **Evolve Pets for 30% less. For example, the Nine-tailed Fox or the Dragon can be evolved for 126 rubies instead of the usual 180 rubies. **Levelling costs remain the same. *'Premier Summons Limited Time Sale! (11:00 5/27/2014 - 11:00 5/30/2014)' **''"Get 30% off the price when you perform a Premier Summon during this event. This is your chance to get some really powerful pets."'' *'Friendly Points Event Now On! (00:00 5/22/2014 - 00:00 5/25/2014)' **''"Earn 50 Friendly Points during this event and receive 5 shoes. Earn 100 Friendly Points and get 10,000 gold! Earn 200 Friendly Points and get 50 Rubies. There's never been a better time to be a good friend!"'' **Only earnable by friend techniques. Trading shoes etc. **In other words, earning friendly points through failing relic upgrades will not work. For those that don't realize it, there is a message on the failure screen that those friendly points do not count toward the daily limit or friendly points events. *'Limited Time Offer! (11am May 16 - 11am May 19)' **"Get 20% off all Character Card purchases during this event! Purchase now and DOUBLE your chances of getting a Cony card!" *'Double CP Promotion (5/13/2014 - 5/20/2014)' **''"Get double the CP when the World Ranking is reset on May 20. This means you could get up to 400 CP! You may also win Normal Relic Treasure Chests. It's time for some serious running in the World Ranking."'' **This is supposition, but it may be possible to earn up to 600 CP actually. Provided that the Legend Group actually exists, you are participating in that group, and you achieve 1st through 10th place. *'Grab Your Running Shoes Event (Midnight, May 1-Midnight May 6 GMT+9)' **''Log in during the event period and get 1 Start dash item for free! Run farther to get better presents. 50Km -> 10 shoes, 100Km -> 10,000 Gold, 150Km -> 3 Premiere Summon Ticket, 200Km -> 1 random A rank Character Card! Check your present box!'' '' '' *'Bonus Ruby Campaign!!!! (11 am, Apr 29-6 pm, May 2 GMT+9)' **''Great news: Bonus Rubies are back!! You can get up to 75% bonus rubies!! Limited offer! Don't miss this opportunity!'' *'Character Card Sale Extravaganza! (4pm April 28 - 4pm May 1)' **"Get 20% off all Character Card purchases during this event! Wait, there's more! Purchase now and DOUBLE your chances of getting a Cony card!" *'Added new character:' **'LINE character CONY(only available until02/06/2014)' **''S Rank & A Rank only'' **Increased Chances for Gold Monster **Gold Monster score +5000 Game Data *Characters **Brown **Chloe **Daisy **Kylie **Leo **Lily **Luke **Scarlet **Stella **Cony *Summon Pets *Riding Pets **Axebeak **Dragon **Elk **Faun **Fenrir **Griffin **Hippogryph **Nine-Tailed Fox **White Tiger **Unicorn *Relics *Mechanics **Gold Coins **Currency **Items **Cards **Stars **Obstacles **Special Abilities **Multiplayer **Tips and Techniques Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse